bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron Vasquez
|birthday = November 2 |gender = Male |height = 183 cm |weight = 69 kg |blood type = AB+ |affiliation = N/A |occupation = Exiled Soul Reaper |previous occupation = |team = None |previous team = |partner = Duncan Keys (Rival) |previous partner = None |base of operations = |relatives = N/A |education = |shikai = Hiraishin |bankai = Mugen Hiraishin Ōchō |image = }} Aaron Vasquez (アーロンバスケス, Āron Basukesu), usually referred to as Flash Blade (閃光刃, Senkōha), is an exiled . He is the one that taught Epsilon Dragora to use a revised version of the 's . He is also the known creator of a unique style of that only he preforms. Appearance Aaron is a dark skinned man with relatively long white hair. His clothes seem to be out of style, and revolve around the ancient Arabic dynasty. His eyes are green, and he usually walks around with a lot of jewelry. However, as a child he only wore what was necessary, and was never caught with objects that could weigh him down. He believed looks to be everything, because nobody wants to watch an ugly man fight. Though, around that time, his style was a little far fetched. he wore a lot of gold, and carried his sword in plain sight. Around his neck was a solid gold chain, which was tethered to his right ear, like an earring. His shirt, was similar to the normal t-shirts worn by teens today. However, it only had a place for his collar bone, and the rest (the sleeves) were not present. Around his entire body is a robe, with dark grim trim running all the way down the inner rim.Around his waist is a solid gold belt, which is coiled around his body twice, and completely covers half of his abs. His shoes, which are knee high sandals, are pure white, with golden trim. After completely mastering his Bankai using the same method as , Aaron completely changed his attire. He removed the chain around his neck, and began wearing triangular shaped earrings. He removes the golden belt, and the robe. His sandals shrunk down to normal sized ones, and he started wearing a black jacket. The jacket, similar to a wizard's cloak, coils completely around his body. The hat on top of his head is similar to that of a magicians, and he has a snake coiled around his neck. The snake is his pet, and is named Flash. His sword was also store inside of a cane, much like 's. He also carries around a gold pipe, which he keeps with him at all times. Personality Aaron is the tipe of person to be blunt with anybody, no matter what he is asked. The members of the usually hated him for his rude comments toward his superiors. He also showed his random tendancies to stare blankly at somebody until they asked him wha this problemw as. However, he usually only did that when he wanted to start a fight with somebody he believed to be strong. He was a rather easy going man when he was exiled from the and took up a secret job of teaching people how to wield a sword, in the living realm. He was known for his unique usage of and the adaptations he made to the current abilities that can be utilized with the style. He usually boasts about his skill, but when asked by somebody whom he is training, he claims it just be a hobby. When angered he seems to be a force that cannot be reckoned with. He lets his anger consume him, and usually takes a fight to the extreme. His rage is considered to be a reference to his own sword's power, lightning. He strikes fast, and with destructive force. Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities : The nickname that was given to Aaron, was Flash Blade, and is used as a reference to his Hohō ability. However, while in the , his Hohō skills were terrible. It took him being exiled, to get him to actually work at surpassing his current speed. Those who had contact with him outside of the , began calling him Flash Blade. All of his movements are greatly enhanced, and each of his techniques seem to be short warping. When utilizing this unique method of Hohō, he seemingly flash steps away, but then quickly returns to that spot (as if he phased through the technique). *'Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō' (隠密歩法　四楓の参, Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no San): It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. : When Aaron was a part of the , he held the position of 3rd seat in the . His power was above that of the average , but was no where near the level it is at today. If compared to a high-ranking Captain's power, Aaron could be considered on par (if not stronger) then them. The formidable amount of pressure his releases is enough to make it look like electricity. When he was a child, he was forced to carry around a metal rod, because his power would run wild at night. This would cause him to blow the fuses of every electrical appliance in his room. : When Aaron was a part of the , the only thing that separated himself from the other , was his . He made countless revisions to the current techniques that uses today, and made them his own. His movements are also enhanced with the power of his unique ability. If compared to the ability of a Captain's, he easily surpasses them. However, it is the only ability he possesses that gives him an advantage in battle (besides his ). *'Kaminari-ō Sen-zashi' (雷王千刺し, One Thousand Lightning Stabs of The King): Is a technique that combines 's Raiōken and 's Senmaioroshi in a way that the out come is completely devistating. The practitioner (Aaron) sheaths his sword and concentrates on the opponents movements. The sword is then unsheathed, and a full speed flash step is executed. The practitioner closes the gap between them and the target, and then releases rapid jabs with their blade, toward the joints of the target. The movements that would originally be considered useless, actually help in the execution of this technique. The result of the opponent being jabbed rapidly, is reducing their body to a puddle of blood. Zanpakutō Hiraishin (避雷針, literally "Lightning Rod"): A blade which has been known in the word to draw in negative''energy. This reference is somewhat similar to it's ability to control electrons, which have a negative charge. It is also one of the few Zanpakutō that can change shape when in it's unreleased form. However, the shapes are limited to a normal Katana, to a short royal sword. Though, because of the advantage, it usually stays in it's short sword form. The handle is similar to a scimitar, but has a guard, and is made out of pure gold. Embossed within it's hilt, is a solid royal blue jewel. The blade, much like a Scimitar, is curved in an awkward fashion. It is completely black, and has a dark granite-like edge. Within the middle of the blade is a lightning bolt insignia, a hint to the power it possesses. *' : Hiraishin's Shikai command is "'''Charge" (チャージ, Chāji). When it enters this released state, it becomes a sleek, medium-sized scimitar, with less curves. The hilt's grip becomes silver, and blends in with the base of the blade. The hilt itself is sent outward in a rhombus shape, and has a bright white center. The blade itself remains completely black, but gains the words "Royal Dynasty" (ロイヤル王朝, Roiyaru Ōchō) where the lightning bolt insignia use to be. Shikai Special Ability: Aaron's sword, Hiraishin, is capable of preforming a variety of electrically charged techniques. Each of these abilities are performed with a verbal command, and a special gesture, which Aaron himself devised. Also, it has shown the ability to infuse with electrons in the air, increasing their power. The increase causes the slash that touched the electron, to linger. However, instead of lingering as a blade of wind, it lingers as an electrical discharge which is connected to the sword (like a whip). **'Kika' (気化, Vaporization): In order to preform this technique, Aaron must re-sheath his Hiraishin. The electricity that is being produced from the blade, is kept within a closed current inside of his sheath. This allows for the intensity and heat of the electricity to increase. Unsheathing it after having it charged, creates a wave of energy similar to , but made out of electricity. It holds the potential to encase it's target, and vaporize it. In a similar way, it can be controlled like the technique it is based off of ( ), but the intensity is determined before the slash even takes place. *' ': Mugen Hiraishin Ōchō (無限避雷針王朝, literally "Infinite Lightning Rod Dynasty"): In it's Bankai state, Hiraishin takes the form of a completely devastated blade. The electrical charge coming from the epicenter, gives it an almost melted appearance. It slowly drips to the ground, until a new blade is revealed under it. The new blade is cyan blue, and looks like a bigger version of Hiraishin in it's unreleased form. The amount of electricity coursing through it is enough to stop a person heart, similar to a defibrillator (but working in the opposite way). Bankai Special Ability: Mugen Hiraishin Ōchō possesses the exact same ability as Hiraishin, but to a stronger degree. The released from the blade has the potential to increase the electrical charge of the electrons it touches. This allows for the creation of a slash extinction that has the power to vaporize even flames. It's power, according to Aaron, is like the sun if it was electrically charged. It also gains the power to channel electricity from storm clouds, and gather electrons into a single point. **'Rasenha Kika' (螺旋刃気化, Spiral Blade Vaporization): This technique has principals similar to and . Using the electrical energy that radiates from Mugen Hiraishin Ōchō, Aaron preforms his amplified version of Kika. Pointing the blade forward, and then rotating it, Aaron creates a circle of crackling electricity. After completing the circle, a torrent of electricity and wind fires at the target. The fierce cutting force of the wind, and the electrical current, are similar in power to Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin. *'Senkō-tai' (閃光体, Flash Body): Using a method similar to the one used in , Aaron channels his electrical reiatsu throughout his body. This allows his cells to work at their maximum power, but also damages them in the process. The electrons within the static that is sent throughout the body, negatively charges the muscles. The electric current removes the limiters on his muscle contraction ratio, which is usually suprressed to an adequate level. An over use of this technique can paralyze his body, so he activates and deactivates it between usages.Also, it is similar to , but combines and his electricity. **'Hiraishin Eisei - Seitekina Bkutoru' (避雷針衛星-静的なベクトル, Lighting Rod Satelite - Static Vector): After entering Senkō-tai, Aaron activates his strongest ability. This ability was based off his own Kika and Resenha Kika. Rotating his blade between his left and right hand, Aaron activates its ability to use the negative charge within electrons. Expanding that charge with his own electrical , he creates a sphere with the ability to vaporize (much like Kika). The sphere is then released and shot in the form of vector-like tendrils that electrically charge anything they touch. The electrical current of that object is then connected to the vectors, and the objects move like puppets, controlled by the rays of electricity. In a way it is a more offensive ability of Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin, since it can even electrically charge a skeleton, and use it as a combatant. Trivia *Aaron is based off Sharrkan and Sfintus from Magi. *Aaron's abilities are a mixture of Sting's from Fairy Tail and Sharrkan's own abilities.